Dragon Ball Z in real life- Wait WHAT?
by Kmononoke957
Summary: Some weird dreams and reality don't mix. ESPECIALLY when you can dream your worst nightmares into the real world. Join me as the most iconic DBZ villain as well Z fighters comes to life in the real world. Rated T for violence and mature language. Based off of a dream I had in 2016. Self Insertion Warning!
1. What is going on?

_**Dragon Ball Z in real life- wait WHAT?!**_

 **Some weird dreams and reality don't mix. ESPECIALLY when you can dream your worst nightmares into the real world. Join me as the most iconic DBZ villain as well Z fighters comes to life in the real world. Rated T for violence and mature language.**

 _Authors Note: This story is based off of a series of dreams I had, so don't be surprised if some things are a bit random. On with the story!_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

My name is Kana. I am thirteen years old, and my life is good.

Anyway, this story begins in 7th grade. It's June, and it is freaking hot for Canadian weather. I'm at school and I'm reviewing stuff that happened during the day.

 _"So, we had that math lesson yesterday, I finished that work, social studies... done that..."_

"Kana? Earth to Kana?"

My friend Dakota's voice snaps me out of my reverie. Curse me and thinking too much! I always zone out. I look towards her. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Want to go pick up the-"

The singing bowl rang and our teacher made the announcement to clean up for the end of the day. The singing bowl is used to get everyone's attention to make an announcement

"Never mind." Dakota said, deflating a bit.

"It's okay Dakota. We'll be able to hold the guinea pigs tomorrow."

We have a few class pets. We have a cockatiel named Eugene, and the new guys, Lucy and Ethel, who are guinea pigs.

And so, all of us started to pack up our things and did our jobs. After, I sat with Dakota and my other wonderful friend Sophie. We were born on the same day. These two were the only girls that actually accepted me as a _girl._ Besides my opposite gender friends Niall and Santi. Santi was egotistical like Vegeta and could get really cocky. Niall, on the other hand was like Goku most of the time. He was carefree, friendly, and hilarious (He makes jokes and innuendos out of _anything_ ). I also had two other male friends, Jet and Spencer. I have a crush on Spencer.

We talked for a bit since all of us had the jobs that took place in the morning. 5 minutes later, we were told that we were being dismissed at recess.

We went to a park dubbed, "The checkerboard" because of its flat concrete area with patterns like a checkerboard. 10 minutes later, and I started to feel a familiar nausea from my stomach.

" _Crap, my anxiety! Why now? What's going to happen?"_ Usually if my anxiety acted up like that, then it meant something wasn't right. Just as I was thinking that, something came from overhead and exploded.

Everyone was blown backwards. I looked skywards and saw humanoid shapes floating in the sky.

" _Oh my god! That was a Ki blast! If those dreams were true, then earth was in for a world of hell!"_

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" I bellowed. Everyone immediately took off with their backpacks in little groups.

"Kana! What's going on?!" Sophie, Dakota, Niall and Santi were with me in seconds.

"Remember DBZ?" All except Santi nodded. I talk about the anime with them frequently. "It's Freeza. It's my fault, I dreamt him into this world!"

"What the fuck is a Freeza?!" Santi said.

"But if he's here, the Z fighters should be too!" Sophie said in a panic, ignoring Santi.

"OK, you three stay together. I'll lead them away. Meet me at Mount Douglas, OK?!" I said in a rush.

"Kana, be careful!" Santi said.

I faced the soldiers, and shrieked while flipping them off with both hands:

"COME AND GET ME, YOU JACKASSED FUCKS!"

Then we split up, with Freeza's army following me.

"Run, run, run!" I said as I ran to the trestle bridge. There was a huge and thick forest across the four hundred meter bridge that I could hide in.

As I ran, I couldn't help but notice that the soldiers were only chasing _me_. Did I insult them too much?

I cleared the bridge without getting hit, and continued to run. One soldier got in front of me, and soon I was surrounded. I looked at them with disgust. Then, I reached into my pocket, pulled out a whistle, (It's one of the ones that are extra loud and shrill) and blew into it.

If anyone has heard what it sounds like when you blow into those, you'd know how the soldiers felt. Wincing myself (my ears are sensitive), I grabbed some gravel from the path, threw it at the soldier's eyes, and ran into the thicket.

" _Oh, Kami, please hope they can't sense me with their scouter's."_

Meanwhile, the soldiers were having an argument.

"Hey, where the hell is she?"

"I don't know, asshole, you tell me!"

"Stop your fucking arguing. We need to report back to Lord Freeza."

Then a whooshing sound, then they were gone. After confirming they were gone for good, I opened my backpack and looked at my supplies. My lunch kit, a sketchbook, Wings of Fire book 8: Escaping Peril (Don't own that), my water bottle, my phone, a compass carabiner, my first aid/emergency kit, and of course, my whistle. I sighed. _I hope my friends are okay._

I stood up. Now I had to go to Mt. Doug. _Let's take the highway route. It'll take longer, but it will be easier._ Locating the direction of the highway, I packed up my things and headed out.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else in the city…**_

"Jeez, what happened here?"

A seventeen year old kicked a piece of concrete. "Freeza happened. What Dende told us already happened." Gohan said.

 **Flashback.**

 _Everyone was called to the Lookout because of an emergency. Dende sounded a bit frazzled, so something was up._

" _Thank you guys for coming in such short notice." Dende said._

" _What's up Dende?" Gohan asked._

" _Freeza is back."_

" _WHAT?!" Everyone yelled simultaneously._

 _Dende nodded. "I'm afraid so. He's not in this universe though. He's in our parallel universe. So, I'll need to send you there immediately."_

" _What do we do once we're there?" Krillin asked._

" _You need to find a young girl by the name of Kana. She has long brown hair, and she will have, and listen carefully, a pendant that has an eagle, and a dream catcher. This is your tip, "A god's name will guide you to your hope." He finished cryptically._

" _How is that supposed to help us?!" Vegeta shouted._

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Goku looked around. The city was a wasteland of concrete bits and fires. They had to find the girl Dende described and quick.

"So, what did she look like again?" Goten asked.

A nine year old scoffed. "She has longish brown hair, and a pendant with an eagle and a dream catcher. Seriously? You couldn't remember that much?" Trunks said.

"As much as I would love to snitch at Kakabrat number two, I think we should get on with finding the girl."

"Wow, Vegeta, I'm surprised to hear that come from you." Gohan piped up.

"Shut it Kakabrat."

"Stop snitching at my sons and let's search. I don't think we should fly, since Freeza's soldiers will be swarming around here." Goku said. And with that, they began their search.

 **OH SNAP SH*TS GETTING REAL AND THE STORY JUST STARTED!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first story here on ! I'll hopefully be able to update soon!**

 **Kana out!**


	2. Found

_***Bit of a gore warning for this chapter!***_

 **DISCLAIMER: ABCDEFG, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. HeY tHaT rHyMeS! (That's from someone else, I just wanted to do it)**

* * *

 _ **Back with me…**_

Walking quickly down a partly destroyed road, I looked at my surroundings. By now, here was a park ten meters away with lots of bushes. There was no one on the streets. Everything was destroyed. I sighed.

" _I hope everyone is okay."_

Suddenly, I heard something crumble nearby. I took a karate stance. I didn't know what or who it was so I wasn't taking any chances. Once a figure stepped out, I immediately relaxed.

It was a wolf hound. A large, but gentle breed of dog. It had a collar, so I guessed that it was used to human company. Once it caught sight of me, it trotted over to say hello. He nuzzled against my thighs and made some whining sounds. From the looks of things, I guessed that his owner was dead.

"Hi, bud. What's your name?" I looked at the nametag. "Odin" it read. I sighed and pat him on the head. "Want to come with me Odin?" Odin wagged his tail furiously. "Okay boy let's go." And with new company, I headed to the highway.

Just when we were crossing the "Park of Bushes" as I called it, I heard a familiar whooshing sound. I looked up and saw eight humanoid shapes coming my direction.

"Odin, come!" I said, and we both hid into the bushes, completely silent.

Then they landed.

"So, you said you sensed something cue-ball?" A somewhat hostile voice said.

"I'm telling you, I _sensed someone._ I'm sure of it. Maybe you would have sensed it if you weren't bragging and making snide comments! And also, I have a name, and I'm no longer bald!"

"You two, stop yelling at each other for _one second._ Let's spread out and search for this person."

With some grumbling, the people split up and searched for me. I snuck a peek, and noticed that there was one person coming my way. I held onto Odin, and prayed that they wouldn't find me.

 _Kami help me._

* * *

 _ **With the Z fighter's (who were the ones to land in the park)**_

Vegeta walked around some bushes, trying to look for the 'person' that Krillin sensed.

" _I swear to god, why am I even here?"_ He thought grumpily. He looked around, looking for 'human shapes'.

Something long and furry caught his eye, was that a tail? He stepped closer. Now he could hear something like breathing. He stepped directly next to the tail. He looked left.

His eyes met the brown ones of a girl.

She had dark brown hair, which also glowed oranges and golden colours in the sun. She wore camo shorts, blue runners, and a braided piece of string with a pendant tucked into her shirt and a black hoodie with a white tiger logo that had the words 'Shoto Canada' under it. Her eyes looked terrified when looking at him. Vegeta also found the source of the tail, a large dog that was sitting in front of her.

"Okay kid, you're coming with me." He said gruffly. He reached towards her and grabbed her arm.

She tried to jerk away, but he held firm. "GET AWAY! ODIN, HELP ME!" She screamed. And with that the dog bit down onto his arm, hard. He yelled, letting her arm free. She squirmed away, and threw gravel and sand into his eyes, which caused him to yell louder and ran off with her companion.

Vegeta didn't care where they went, he was too caught up since he was temporarily blinded. "Son of a bitch! What the hell?!" He hissed.

"Hey dad, you okay?" Trunks and the others had run over once they heard him scream.

"I'm FINE! Get out of my face!"

Piccolo stepped forwards. "Vegeta, did you find someone?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Hell yeah I did! Why do you think I screamed, Namek?!"

"Where did they go?" Krillin asked.

"Like hell that I know! I couldn't see!"

Trunks sighed at his father's antics. "Let's just search somewhere else."

* * *

 **Back with me and Odin…**

One hour later found the two of us in the center of the highway. It wasn't completely destroyed, but definitely not able to have cars on it. We walked past a big building, when it suddenly blew up. We hid behind a lane divider, and I proceeded to shield Odin and braced myself. I think my leg was sticking out, because a piece, a very heavy piece, of concrete smashed into my left leg with a sickening _crack._ I bit back a scream as it collided with my leg, it was painful, like a heated hatchet trying to chop my leg off.

I looked up and saw five humanoid shapes flying away. "Good, now we can try to get out of here." I whispered to Odin. He licked my cheek in response. Using Odin to balance me, I slowly made my way to a large oak tree, which was about 50 meters away.

I sat at the base and pat Odin's head. I knew I was going to faint soon from shock, so I said to Odin, "Get help." I didn't know if he would go or not, but I told him to anyways. Wincing, I passed out from the pain. Odin whined in worry and nosed his friend's cheek. When she didn't respond in any way, he sniffed the air and ran north.

* * *

 **With the Z fighter's…**

Everyone was searching for the "mystery girl" that Dende said to find. Vegeta was _still_ bickering about his bite.

"Hey, what's that?" Gohan asked.

Everyone grew silent.

 _Bark! Bark!_

"Is that a dog?" Piccolo asked.

"Sounds like it." Krillin said.

Now all of them could hear the barking. And it was pretty loud. Goten and Trunks ran over to the top of the top of the hill that they were resting on and saw the dog. It was at least a meter tall, about as tall as Goten. Said boy waved his arms and the dog ran over. He pat the dog on the head, who ensued to lick his cheek.

"Hey guys, it was a dog!" Goten said.

Everyone came over to the dog to see its physical health. It was male, and was grey in colour. Gohan noticed that it had a blood splatter on its nose and on its right flank. He examined the blood and realized that it wasn't his.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan said to his mentor. "What are your thoughts on these?" He pointed to the blood.

Piccolo crouched down to examine the dog. He touched the blood, looking for a reaction, but none came. Piccolo lifted an (non-existing! Ha!) eyebrow. "It's definitely not his blood."

Vegeta, on the other hand, recognized the dog. "Hey! That's the mutt that bit me!"

"Vegeta, didn't you say that this dog was with someone?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it was, and they didn't want to be separated." Vegeta grumbled, glancing at his cloth covered arm. (They covered it with cloth so they didn't waste any senzu beans.)

"Wait," Gohan spoke. "If they didn't want to be separated, don't you think it's odd that they're separated right now? The person he was with could be trapped under rubble, or severely injured!"

"Right! We should start looking for her!" Goku said.

"Assuming she's still alive." Vegeta muttered.

"Wait, why don't we have the dog lead us?" Goten asked. Trunks beside him was nodding.

"That's genius Goten! Hey dog, can you lead us to your owner?" He said.

The dog trotted towards the way he came from, stopped, and looked towards the group, and came back. He then gently grabbed Gohan's hand in his teeth, let go, and repeated the process. He THEN went to Piccolo, grabbed his cape, and pulled on it towards the direction he came from.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow him!" Trunks said.

The dog led them for about ten minutes, stopping and looking back every once and awhile. He stopped at the ruins of a highway, looked at his surroundings before dashing across to a large oak tree. Once at the tree, he lay down next to a figure that was also laying down.

Once they got there, the sight to behold was a bit of a shock.

It was the girl that Dende described; long brown hair, and a pendant with an eagle and a dream catcher. But they immediately noticed something gruesome. She had a large gaping, bleeding gash on her leg, with _bone_ sticking out. Her leg was _definitely_ broken. Goten then went to puke in the bushes nearby, Goku went with him for comfort, Krillin went with Goku, and Trunks paled several shades and hid behind his father's leg.

Gohan studied her leg. It seemed like it was hit maybe with a piece of debris, probably some concrete. He looked at his mentor.

"Hey Piccolo, what do you think about her injury?" Gohan asked.

"She definitely needs a senzu bean. I have one with me." Piccolo reached into his belt.

Vegeta, out of nowhere, tossed a bean to Gohan, who nearly dropped it. "The prince of all saiyans does not need healing." He said walking away.

"Says the guy who kept complaining about his dog bite." Gohan muttered as he fed the girl the healing bean. Her expression changed from pained to relaxed, but she didn't wake up. The girl's dog whined in worry and looked at Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks.

Trunks pat the dog reassuringly on the head. "Don't worry boy, she'll wake up soon." _I hope._ Trunks thought at the end. The dog wagged his tail at the touch and settled in beside his owner.

A few hours passed, and the girl still hadn't woken up; And EVERYONE was getting annoyed by Vegeta's constant bickering.

"WHEN is she going to wake up?! It's been TWO HOURS already! WHEN WILL SHE GODDAMN WAKE UP?" Vegeta bellowed. How the girl hadn't woken up was a wonder.

The girl's dog had gone hunting a half hour ago, and luckily, there were no patrols at night. They wrapped the girl in Piccolo's cape, who made a fire, which its embers danced around in the dark like cherry blossoms in spring.

"Well Vegeta," Krillin started. "There's a chance that she may have gone into shock. And, I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon." He shrank back when Vegeta's glare faced him.

"Krillin's right Vegeta." Said Goku, with a sleeping Goten in his lap. He ruffled his son's unruly hair. "She needs time to recover, and remember, she's only human."


	3. Pkols

**So, recently Mount Doug has been changed to Pkols, returning to the original name that the First Nations people had given it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

 **My POV.**

When I woke up it was already dark, and I realized I was wrapped in a large white fabric, I also noticed with a shock that my leg didn't hurt. There was a fire in front of me, and, I realized, several people huddled all around me. There was one kid about eight with short purple hair, a green man in a turban, and several guys with black spiky hair. One looked like he was sixteen, two looked maybe thirty years old, and the last was about six years old.

The possible sixteen year old looked at me with a gentle smile. "Hi, so you're finally awake." He said.

I shrank back into the material wrapped around me. He seemed oddly familiar. Where had I seen him before? Why does his voice sound oddly familiar?

"Don't worry," The green one said. "We're not here to hurt you." He looked at a sour looking spiky haired guy. "Well, at least, not all of us."

"Hey! You're finally awake!" I jolted, nearly jumping three feet into the air at the voice. "Oops! Sorry about that! My name's Goku! What's yours?" He asked.

"M-my name is Kana. Thanks for healing me. How did you do it so quick? Or was I out for longer than I thought?"

"Oh, you were out for at least two hours, maybe three?" The teen said.

"Huh, not as long as I thought." I replied. I looked at everyone. "But, I don't know all your names…"

"Oh, my name's Gohan, that's my mentor, Piccolo." He pointed to the green guy. "You've already met my dad, Goku. In his lap is my younger brother Goten." He gestured to the little boy in his father's lap. "That's Trunks, next to his dad Vegeta, and the short one with the black hair is Krillin."

I was trying to digest all the info I had just gotten. I think I had a brain fart. So, they were all named like from Dragon Ball Z, there was senzu beans, and Freeza and his soldiers were here. Which meant…

"Boots and bandits! You guys are the Z fighters!" I flabbergasted. All the guys looked at me in, I'd say shock.

"How did she..?" Krillin asked.

"Remember what Dende said, "Don't be surprised if she knows everything about you." Piccolo said. He looked at me. "Kanai, what's your dog's name?"

"His name is Odin." I answered. That triggered a lot of responses. Including one particular one from Vegeta.

"Good, cause as soon as he gets back, I'm going to kill the mutt!" Vegeta yelled.

"A bit unnecessary to yell bub." I muttered. Piccolo, with his hearing smirked at my comment. I saw his smile and gave him a thumbs up behind Vegeta's back.

* * *

Five minutes passed, and I got acquaintanced with the Z fighters. Odin came back with a couple of rabbits, and Vegeta was held back to prevent him from killing Odin.

Odin sat down in front of me and plopped down a small rabbit in my hand.

"Thanks bud." I said. "Does anyone want it? Cause I'm not hungry, and I know about your Saiyan appetites."

There was a murmur of 'No thank you's'.

"Are you guys kidding me? I know about some of your appetites, and none of you are hungry?!" I said, very confused.

Goku shook his head. "No, ever since we got here we haven't gotten hungry. And it's been over five hours that we've been here!" He raised his voice with every word and everyone winced.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. Goku's scared face turned towards him. "It may be that our appetites are switching to a normal humans."

"Huh, that makes preserving food easier." I said. I looked at Vegeta, who hadn't said anything. I stood up and walked in front of him. He looked at me. "So, um, would you like a rabbit? You never said that you weren't hungry." He just glared at me. "I-it's also as an apology, since Odin bit you."

Grumbling, Vegeta snatched the rabbit out of my hands, while I was beaming. Then, despite our protests, he used a ki blast to cook the rabbit.

 _Dammit Vegeta._

"Well," I said, bringing all the attention to me. "I think we should move locations. I know where to go."

Goku and the others, except for Vegeta, stood up. "Alright! Where to?" Goku asked.

"Ruins of my house. It's about maybe, if we're quick, five to ten minutes?" I said.

"Okay, let's go." Gohan said. That said, we put out the fire, grabbed our bags, and headed out.

* * *

Ten minutes found us at my house. It was in a thicket, lots of trees, but usually I could see the sky. I was honestly not surprised to see that it wasn't still standing. I ran down my driveway, with Odin following and ditched my bag. My grandma was back in Japan and was gone for a couple of weeks.

Thank god she isn't here in this hell.

Looking around, I found my bearings. The flipped over fridge here, the TV there, some other things, like the large mirror, the large dressers. Anyways, I really needed to clear the rubble to get to my room, which was on the bottom floor (So basically, the main/ground floor is the first floor, and the second floor is downstairs. The second floor is in line with my backyard, which is a large downward hill.)

I turned towards the Z fighters. "Hey guys, I need your help with something." All nodded. "Can you help me move the rubble so I can get to my room?"

"Sure!" Goku said. "Where is it?"

I showed them into the backyard, and my room, which was right under the dining room.

The next ten minutes were spent clearing away the last of the rubble. I was then able to access my emergency pack. I checked and everything was still there.

Vegeta looked at the new bag in my hands and scowled. "We did that annoying digging for _that?"_

I looked at him. "Well yeah, because this is something called a survival pack. It has everything we need, like a first aid kit, water bottles, anything we need in an apocalypse?" I said.

Vegeta made a "humph" sound and turned away. Five minutes later showed us under a shelter with a warm fire in the center.

I situated myself next to Piccolo, a little ways away from the others. Odin was half asleep curled up next to me, then I remembered a song from YouTube. I began to pet Odin and quietly hummed the piano accompaniment, then softly sang. (This will be a seven minute song. Be prepared.)

* * *

" _Fate has been cruel, and order unkind._

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own, the punishment yours._

 _The harmony's silent, today._

 _But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song._

 _And I will your company keep._

 _Til your tired eyes, and my lullabies, have carried you softly to sleep…_

* * *

Then I once again hummed the piano, and carried on to the second verse.

* * *

 _Once did a pony who shone like the sun, look out on her kingdom and sigh._

 _she smiled and said "surely there is no pony so lovely, and so well beloved was I…"_

 _So great was her reign, and so brilliant her glory, at long was the shadow she cast..._

 _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved, and grew only darker was days and nights past._

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine._

 _Rest now in moonlight's embrace._

 _Bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth,_

 _through cloud and through sky and through space._

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind._

 _Luna you're loved so much more than you know._

 _Forgive me for being so blind._

 _Soon did that pony take notice that others did not give her sister her due._

 _But neither had she loved her as she deserved, she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew…_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host._

 _And that foolish pony did nothing to stop, the destruction of one who had needed her most…_

 _Lullay moon princess goodnight sister mine_

 _rest now in moonlight's embrace._

 _Bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth._

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space._

 _Carry the peace, and the coolness of night. And carry my sorrow in kind._

 _Luna you're loved so much more than you know, may troubles be far from your mind…_

 _And forgive me for being so blind…_

* * *

I hummed the climaxing piano solo, choking up a bit. This song makes me emotional everytime I listen to it.

* * *

 _The years now before us… fearful and unknown._

 _I never imagined I'd face them on my own._

 _May these thousand winters swiftly pass I pray._

 _I love you, I miss you.. all these miles away….._

 _May all your dreams be, sweet tonight._

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight…_

 _And know not of sadness, pain or kin.._

 _For when I dream I'll fly away, and meet you there.._

 _Sleep…. Sleep…. Sleep…."_

* * *

Once again, I hummed the piano accompaniment, and finished the song, with Odin fast asleep. I was awake for a while, until Piccolo asked me a question.

"If you don't mind me asking," Piccolo began. "What is the meaning of that song?"

I smiled. "It's about two princesses, Celestia and Luna. The song describes Celestia's reaction to Luna's banishment in the show. She expresses her guilt for what happened in a song-within-the-song, a lullaby in which she refers to herself in the third person. According to the lullaby, Celestia used to be proud and self-centred, and despite noticing how Luna feels after constantly being overshadowed, she does nothing to stop the resentment from growing in her sister's heart. The lullaby is interwoven with entreaties to the captive Luna that the song may bring her knowledge that she is loved after all, and some measure of peace. The song ends with Celestia expressing the hope that the banishment will pass swiftly, and that she will visit her sister in her dreams." (straight from here: mlpfanart. /wiki/Ponyphonic) (P.S I am not a brony, I just really like the song. seriously.)

"That's interesting." Piccolo mused.

I sighed. "I really hope that my friends are okay." I said to him.

He raised an eye ridge. "I'm not sure I follow."

If I were in the anime world, I would have sweatdropped. "Meh, I think they're okay. I mean, Niall's in Air Cadets, and Dakota's in Scouts so I guess I'm not too concerned." I let out a really big yawn. "Well, good night.." I was beat. I snuggled against Odin and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

I woke up bright and early. Odin was awake now, and wagged his tail when I awoke. Smiling, I scratched behind his ears. I looked around our camp. As far as I could tell, Piccolo was the only one awake besides us.

"Good morning." I said to him. He grunted in response.

I fixed myself breakfast, which consisted of yesterday's leftover lunch. As I was eating my sandwich, my mind wandered to my family. Where was Ricca? She had to be alive, right? Sighing, I gave the rest of the sandwich, (which was ham) to Odin. He hungrily ripped it apart.

"Hey Piccolo?" I asked. He opened his eyes from meditation. "Do you think I have the potential to be a ki user?"

"I think so, you have a good power level." Piccolo smirked. "It's a bit weaker than Videl's was when Gohan first met her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I bet you're thinking 'feh, I'm going soft.' Huh? Or did that happen a while ago?"

"You have no idea how long ago." He sighed.

I quietly laughed. I got up and with Odin, scavenged for food and first aid supplies. I found a loaf of bread that was thawed, and a box of Band-Aids and some Polysporin. Minutes passed, and everyone began to wake up.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Goku asked.

"Some bread." I said simply, holding up bag of bread.

So, everyone got two slices each. Except Piccolo and I.

"Hey guys?" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Today, I think we need to go to Mount Douglas. It's that mountain over there." I pointed to the east. "I told my only friends to go there if they made it out alive."

"Wait, what do you mean by alive?" Krillin asked.

"Freeza's army, as far as I know, attacked our school first."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Trunks said. Goten hooted with him.

* * *

And so we began to travel to the mountain. Thirty minutes found us on the trail that led on top. I was leading. We got halfway up until-

Until I saw the smoke.

I saw the smoke. "No. No, no, no!" I said and I ran the rest of the way, Odin and Gohan on my tail. I got to the top, only to find the city I loved, completely destroyed. I knew that it would be destroyed, but I guess the reality of that thought really hit hard.

I was still mortified at the sight when everyone else caught up.

"Jeepers." Goten said.

I could feel tears in my eyes, and I let them fall. I was probably shaking, because Gohan put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore, and I turned around and ran into his arms. I cried for a long time. I felt bad for Gohan, all he could do was pat my back.

I backed out of his arms after some time. Goku came up and put a hand on my head. "Hey, don't worry." He said. "We'll use the Dragon Balls to fix this."

"Really?" I hiccupped.

"Really." He said and he ruffled my hair.

That made me feel better.

* * *

 **So that's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Calm before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I'm gonna say: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

We spent several hours on the peak. Gohan began helping me find my ki, and I found it in what Goten said was a 'Super, duper record time!' Gohan then taught me how to fly. I got the hang of it pretty quickly and I was at least 10 centimeters off the ground in a matter of a few hours. And I was also able to sense ki as well.

To pass the time, I decided to sketch. I managed to sketch Piccolo meditating, Vegeta with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face, Goten and Trunks sparring (Somehow), Gohan on the lookout for enemies, and Goku and Krillin having a chat.

I was in the middle of sketching Odin, and that's when I sensed something. It was familiar, and not hostile. _Wait, that means…_

"Hey Kana! There are seven people coming!" Gohan called.

I ran over and I saw the seven people. They came into the clearing and looked at us.

"Sophie! Dakota! Santi! Niall!" Then I realized the others. "RICCA, JET, SPENCER!" I began to run towards them. (PS Ricca is my sister.)

"Wait!" Santi yelled. "If you're really Kana, say something only she would."

I frowned. "Santi are you a jerboa head? Or are you a pompous snob-headed piece of camel turd?" I said.

"Okay that's my sister." Ricca said.

"That is definitely Kana." Spencer said at the same time in a low voice.

I ran towards them. I furiously hugged my sister, Sophie and Dakota. Then, even though they protested, hugged Santi and Niall and Jet and Spencer.

"Kana, who are they?" Santi said, pointing to the Z fighters.

I gestured to the Z fighters. "Guys, meet the Z Fighters! And Odin." I said proudly. Odin barked.

"So you really did dream them here." Sophie said. The Z fighters looked stumped.

"Wait," Trunks said. "What do you mean by 'dreamed us here'? We came courtesy of Dende."

"Well, my sister has been having odd dreams for the past year." Ricca said. "And she described them having Freeza coming back to life, and you guys coming to our world."

"So you knew this was going to happen?" Krillin asked.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't know this was _going_ to happen."

"Oh well, if you didn't know this was going to happen, it can't be helped. Let's train!" Goku said cheerfully.

For the next several days, (which was 14 days by the way. Hey, that rhymes.) we trained hard. Well, Santi, Ricca, Spencer, Jet and I were doing combat training, while Niall, Dakota and Sophie weren't able to do much but learn to fly, since they had no martial arts history.

"So, Kana," Goku said. "Where is Freeza going to show up?"

"Clover Point." I said. "It's a place that has no air obstacles. It's a pretty big area."

"If you're going to fight," Piccolo said. "You guys are going to need gi's."

Before we could ask why, Piccolo did his oh so infamous Clothes Beam.

Sophie got a dark blue gi with a purple long sleeve underneath, Dakota got the same, only with a light green overshirt and a dark green undershirt. Niall got a turquoise over shirt and a light blue long sleeve underneath. Santi's was a dark red with a black undershirt, Ricca's was plain black with a gray undershirt, and mine was a dark purple and a light blue undershirt. Our sashes were all yellow.

"Wow!" All of us said at the same time.

"Now you'll be officially ready." Gohan said, smiling.

"Thank you Piccolo!" I said, turning to him.

"Are we going or what?" Vegeta's voice cut in.

"Obviously we are. Let's go." Ricca said.

For the next while, we were flying over our ruined city. And all of us saw the damage. Goten and I were holding onto Odin as we flew.

"Yikes." Santi said. "It looks worse up here in the air."

I looked over to him. "That's why we need to beat him." I narrowed my eyes. "He needs to pay the price for all of this." I gestured to the ruined city.

Ricca looked at me oddly, she knew that I wouldn't say something so venomously.

Anyways, after about ten to fifteen minutes of flying, we arrived at Beacon Hill Park. There was something I needed to check first.

Santi gave me a hard look. "Why are we at the Petting Zoo?!" He questioned.

Dakota shook her head. "What'd you expect? It's _Kana._ Of course she'll see if the animals are okay. You'd think that spending three years at school with her would knock some sense into your thick skull."

Anyways, the first thing I checked were the pigs, Sweet Pea and Mister Bean were okay. Probably just a bit hungry. The good thing was, there wasn't too much damage to the fences, so I didn't think anyone went out anywhere. The next thing, the ducks and chickens. Some of the usual birds were out and about as usual. The canary house was badly damaged though.

I next checked the alpacas and sheep. They were okay. Horse and donkeys were okay. Peanut Butter, Opal and Taffy trudged over to say hi. Finally I went over to the main area, the goat pen.

Basically, as soon as I approached the gate, all the goats were bleating for attention. I began counting all the goats; Mango, Panda, Audrey, Vanellope, Peg, and everyone else was there. Thank goodness.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see everyone.

I looked at Goten and Trunks. "Make sure Odin doesn't come near the goats. They will charge at the fence if a dog is so much as a meter away." The two nodded, and both took hold of Odin's collar.

I continued looking around, all clear, no one had any major injuries. I restocked all the pens with hay.

I walked back to the group. "Okay! All clear!" I said cheerfully. Seeing that everyone was alright put me in a cheery mood.

Gohan looked behind me. "There's a cat behind you." He said pointing to something behind me.

"What..?" On cue, I felt something rubbing against my legs. I looked down, and a long haired blackish-brown cat was looking up at me with its yellow eyes.

I recognized him immediately. "Oh Leo! I had forgotten about you!" I picked him up and ran my hand through his fur.

Goku smiled. "So you know everyone here?"

I nodded. "Working here for six years has its perks!"

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "If you're _done,_ I want to go kill Freeza."

I sighed and put Leo down. "Stay safe everyone!" Then we all heard a loud rumbling sound in the distance which made every single peacock in the area start squawking.

And that was our cue to leave for war.

We took off, heading South East to Clover Point.

* * *

 **Yea this chapter was kind of short... I'm at the point where I don't have anymore pre-written chapters, so I'll try to update each story at least once or twice a month maybe...? I'm not too sure.. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we will definitely be fighting Freeza.**


	5. The Mighty Storm

**So sorry for the wait! I had a few writing blocks when I was doing this chapter. I think it might be a bit shorter, but I did the best I could.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Clover Point wasn't damaged, thank goodness.

Freeza's ship was there, his minions were there, but no sign of the devil himself.

As soon as we landed, I told Dakota, Sophie and Niall to stay back with Odin. I also told Goten and Trunks to protect them. I wanted at least a one experienced and powerful fighter to stay with them.

Vegeta stepped forward. "Freeza!" He shouted. "Get out here you coward!"

There was a whirring sound from the ship as a hatch from the top of the ship opened. My eyes narrowed as Freeza came out. I clenched my fist. There's the bastard who destroyed my home, the city, and thousands of innocent citizens.

A hand was put on my shoulder. I looked beside me and I saw Piccolo.

"Control your anger. Use it as fuel to beat your enemies." He said.

I nodded and took a deep breath. My anger began to dissipate. But it was instantly replaced with anxiety and fear. I felt my knees shake, with heart rate pulse faster, and my blood going colder by the seconds that passed.

A hand gripped mine. I looked to my left and Spencer was there. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled shyly. He didn't need words, his gesture clearly said, " _Don't worry, we'll pull through."_ I felt instantly better. I smiled and nodded back. Then we put our attention back to Freeza.

I think we missed some of the monologuing though, oops. Goku and Vegeta were both closer to Freeza (and by that I mean maybe two meters away from us).

Freeza smiled. "Ah Vegeta, Goku, I didn't expect seeing you two here." He said, not bothering to mention anyone else. "And I see you brought the whole popery of pathetics. You must be kidding, humans? I knew monkeys were stupid, but this is just plain foolish."

"Cut the crap Freeza!" Goku shouted. "We're here to defeat _you,_ nothing more."

Santi sighed. and whispered, "This is so cliche."

I lightly elbowed him. "What do you expect? Superman?"

We both turned back to Freeza.

Freeza closed his eyes and smiled. "Very well," He opened his eyes and shouted, "I'LL JUST KILL YOU ALL AND ERASE THIS PLANET!" He started powering up, and went into his final form.

All of us tensed and got into fighting stances.

One of the soldiers, I guessed it was a general or elite yelled, "FREEZA FORCE, ATTACK!"

" _This is it,"_ I thought as the army began to charge. " _Do or die! Do or the planet blows up"_

No pressure or anything, am I right?

So, I don't think I've mentioned this in the story, but despite being a brown belt (I'm a black belt now, but in the time period in this story I was still a brown belt) in karate, I am not very confident in sparring (mostly freestyle). I'm afraid of causing pain to people, when the point of joining karate was to be able to defend myself.

But, my self-confidence was boosted when I trained with the Z fighters, so I hoped that it would be enough. (ha hamilton reference)

I patiently waited my chance, locking onto a target. A guy who looked like Raspberry from Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

 _Alright, let's do this, now or never!_

Just as he threw a punch, I sidestepped him and kicked him hard to the side, making him crash into a different soldier who was about to attack Spencer and Jet. I looked at how far the soldiers flew. Wow, training with Dragon Ball characters really pays off!

Anyways, I decided to keep my guard up, going back to back with Santi, both of us keeping our eyes peeled for enemies. I spotted close movement to my left.

"Guy to the left!" We shifted, and I punched him twice to drive him off.

I could see everyone on the battlefield; Piccolo was practically mowing people out of his way, Vegeta was doing practically the same, except a bit more brutally, Gohan wasn't even super saiyan, Jet and Spencer were back to back, and Ricca was also back to back with Krillin.

I looked over to the line trees that Dakota and the others were hiding in. Goten and Trunks were a good job defending them. Odin was just barking aggressively at any soldiers coming too close, which warned Goten and Trunks. As far as I saw, no one in our group had gotten a hit.

Focusing on the fight again, I punched and kicked another soldier away. I remember hearing rumors about the new Dragon Ball movie; Resurrection F. I remembered hearing about Freeza having 1000 soldiers or something. I looked around again, there definitely weren't 1000 soldiers here, I gave a quick estimate; probably around…. maybe 200?

And again, I got distracted and didn't hear Santi's warning about a soldier coming up on my right side in time. I got nailed in the face, and flew about five feet, sprawled on my stomach. I got up as quick as I could, in a way resembling a surfer, and gave Appule a taste of his own medicine, dropping an F bomb on him while I did.

"You okay?" Santi asked.

I rubbed my cheek gingerly. "I think. Just feels like getting hit with a crowbar." I felt around my mouth with my tongue. Thank goodness, no teeth were busted out, but I tasted coppery blood. Probably bit my tongue.

Santi nodded, and got back to work. I saw him look around. "Jet and Spenc' might need our help!" I looked over as well, they were surrounded.

"Let's go!" I said to him. We ran over, basically body slamming a few soldiers to get to them. We all made a circle, fighting off the soldiers.

"You two okay?" The two nodded.

"I'm good." Jet said. "Shit, these punks are tough."

"As, they say, strength in numbers." I said.

We continued fighting for close to half an hour, then I noticed that the cloud of soldiers was starting to thin out.

"Alright guys," I began. "Spread out! Those who aren't confident on your own, pair off!"

Jet and Spencer stayed as a pair, while Santi and I split off.

* * *

Punch, punch, kick, toss aside. Those were the instructions running through my head while I was fighting. I kept my guard up fairly well, because I have a pretty good peripheral vision. I was able to see most of the guys attacking.

I don't know why, but my anxiety started acting up.

I gasped. It was there, the damn butterflies that were flying in my stomach. I nearly collapsed, if it weren't for Ricca who caught me.

"You okay?" Ricca asked.

I shook my head. "Something is going to happen, something terrible!" I nearly cried because I was so terrified.

Ricca gave me a look that said, " _You've got to be kidding me",_ and nodded. "Try to keep fighting."

I nodded, and leapt back into the battle. Kick, kick, punch, toss. Repeat. A few minutes later I got an odd feeling, and stopped. I looked around and everyone else (but Goku and Freeza) had stopped as well.

There was a faint rumbling sound. The ground shook a bit. I paled.

 _Oh shit. It's an earthquake!_ Our city has been overdue for an earthquake for over six years. So they estimated that the next earthquake would be a magnitude of 8 or 9.

"FLY!" I yelled to everyone, even enemies. "EARTHQUAKE!" The Z fighters and my friends immediately went into the sky, but the soldiers hesitated.

That hesitation killed them.

The moment we took to the air, the earthquake was on full magnitude. The ground cracked, and soldiers fell in, yelling in fear and pain as they fell and were crushed by the walls of rock. The ocean seemed to groan in pain as a large wave washed some of the soldiers trying to fly to the sky into the sea.

But after about sixty seconds, maybe more, the shaking stopped. The ground was still, and the ocean no longer groaned.

Freeza's ship was nowhere to be seen. I mean, you could see parts of it on the ground and floating in the ocean. Either the earth or sea swallowed it up, only leaving a few leftovers.

I looked around. Good, everyone I knew was safe. There was only a few soldiers left floating in the air around us. The others must have been pulled out to sea and fallen through the cracks.

I looked back at Freeza, and he seemed to be scowling at the place where his ship had been. Then he started to yell at Goku about something, and they started fighting again. Soon the rest of us started fighting again, and soon the rest of the Freeza force was down.

"DAMNIT!" Freeza yelled. "Damn you monkeys!" He glared at my small group of friends. "DAMN YOU EARTHLINGS!" He sent a wave of energy towards, oh no, Jet and Spencer!

I flew faster than I was able to before. I shoved the two out of the way, and before I knew it, the blast hit me.

I screamed in agony. It was like someone was repeatedly rubbing sandpaper that was on fire on my skin! It burned through my eyes, and I closed them, still yelling in pain. I vaguely remember someone yelling my name, but I didn't take much notice. Then I crashed into something, while I did, it made a splashing sound. Bubbling filled my ears.

That was the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Gosh darn it! I suck at writing action scenes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Clear Skies

**HOLY CRAP SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had a writers block for some parts, and the stress of starting high school in two weeks is getting to me. Anyways, this chapter may seem a bit short, and I apologize! This story may or may not be slightly delayed once school starts, just forewarning you guys!**

 **ANYWAY, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

* * *

When I came to, I assumed I was in the ocean. Water clogged my ears. My hair floated around, some strands tickling my cheeks and nose. My tongue picked up the taste of bitter salt water. I opened my eyes, and immediately regretted it. My eyes burned, my arms burned, my whole body hurt. To top it all off, I had a pounding headache!

I tried moving towards the surface, and I greedily took a lungful of air. I opened my eyes.

But I saw nothing. Just darkness.

Not being able to see kind of made me heavily disoriented and dizzy. I mean, the migraine wasn't helping. I could hear Goku fighting Freeza, I think I had just blacked out for a few seconds when I was hit by what had looked like a death ball if I remembered correct.

"Kana!" Gohan's voice rung out. I could feel his ki coming closer, as well as Piccolo I think. A hand grabbed onto my arm suddenly and yanked me out of the chilly water. I coughed; that movement made me cut wind a bit.

I was put into someone's arms. I felt the skin, and I think it was Gohan. "You okay?" Gohan asked.

I shook my head. "I can't see!" I wailed. I could almost feel the two of them frown and exchange looks.

"We're going to take you back to your friends." Piccolo murmured. I nodded, holding onto Gohan's gi.

The sound of shoes scraping against dirt, and an almost unnoticeable bump was the only thing that warned me about landing. It kind of made me more aware, like someone coming up behind you to jab at the nerves in your sides (tasering).

"KANA!" All my friends were definitely crowding around me. Odin made himself known by nuzzling my face. I shivered. I didn't feel strong enough to access my ki to warm myself off.

"You okay?" Dakota asked.

I shook my head. "I can't see." A few of them, I think Ricca, Santi and Dakota let out a few curses.

Suddenly, a large explosive sound erupted, making the ground tremble a bit.

"What is going on?!" I yelled over the rumbling.

"Goku and Freeza are still fighting." Piccolo said.

"Aaaand He's gold." Niall said. "WHY is he gold?!" His British accent was very audible.

"He went Super Saiyan I assume." I said.

Santi groaned. "THIS IS TOO CLICHE."

I turned towards his voice sharply. "The world is at stake here! IF YOU KNEW THE STAKES, YOU WOULD SHUT UP SANTI." Santi grumbled a 'sorry', and stayed quiet. I felt kind of bad, I guess my eyesight going out took away some of my patience. "Sorry Santi, I shouldn't have snapped."

A thought came into my head. What did my eyes look like?

"What do my eyes look like?" I asked.

"Um," Gohan said. A pause, probably him checking my eyes. "It's like someone replaced your iris and pupil and put a moon there instead."

I unconsciously brought my hands up to my eyes. I hated the dark, and that was all I could see. (assuming that people who are blind 'see black') I shivered at the cold, like you jumped into a pool in your casual clothes and blasted the AC.

"Can someone warm the air..?" I felt eyes on me. I felt my cheeks heat and I felt kind of uncomfortable. "I'm really cold." The fast and chilly wind wasn't helping either.

Someone, I think Gohan raised their ki slightly, warming the air. I sighed in content. I was dry in no time, and I no longer shivered.

A loud thundering sound, and a shock wave went through the air. _What the hell was happening?!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I shouted over the heavy winds from the shock waves.

Krillin spoke up for the first time in a while. "They're having a blast struggle!"

This I could definitely imagine; Freeza yelling and grunting in rage while Goku had a Kamehameha ramming a death ball or something back. The ground was rumbling like a second earthquake, and the wind from the blasts whipped around.

Should we be helping Goku? I know saiyans loved challenging fights and such, but I didn't want any risks.

"We need to help!" Goten said.

"Well what can we do?!" Trunks asked.

I turned towards their voices. "We help Goku in the beam struggle, and blast Freeza to Oblivion!" (yes that is a Skyrim reference)

Ricca spoke up. "Sounds good to me!" The others began to agree. Vegeta scoffed and begrudgingly agreed.

Spencer and Ricca supported me as we took to the air, making a line around Goku. Yes, my friends and I aren't strong, but we definitely could make a difference. We all charged up our attacks. While we were training for those fourteen days, we had been able to make ki blasts, very basic ones, but still strong enough to make your skin tingle with pain if you were hit.

"NOW!" Gohan yelled. He fired what I assumed to be a Kamehameha at Freeza's blast.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted.

"Ha!" Goten and Trunks yelled.

"Iyah!" We all yelled as we fired. I felt my hands tingle as I poured my ki into my blast. I could only assume that the attacks we had fired turned into one big blast. I assumed we looked somewhat like that part from the newer Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans when everyone was blasting Hatchiyack.

I could feel myself tiring out, and I think my friends were as well. I didn't actually expect myself to last this long. The Z fighters were still letting loose their energy, and from Freeza yelling in frustration, I could guess that we were winning!

Suddenly, I heard and felt the blasts pulse, and the thundering sounds got louder, and my hair began to tingle and zap at the power. At this point, I was beginning to struggle with staying in the air, and someone grabbed a hold of my shoulders and guided me to the ground. I think it was Santi.

"DAMN YOU MONKEYS!" Freeza suddenly bellowed. The static in the air got stronger.

" _God dammit! Freeza can't win! He can't!"_

"GO GUYS! YOU CAN DO THIS! KICK FREEZA'S ASS!"

And then, as if I had actually distracted Freeza, I heard Goku yell, "NOW!" And then there was yelling and it suddenly got EXTREMELY windy.

"DAMN YOU-" Freeza didn't finish his sentence as I felt his energy blink out.

Finally, the wind died down, and I heard the guys land.

"Whew! That's finally over!" Goku said suddenly, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

Knowing that Santi was beside me, I stood up unsteadily and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Santi," I said. " _Now_ you can say it's cliché."


	7. Sunny Days

**OH MY GAWSH I'm so sorry for posting the chapter this late! I've been busy with high school, and I forgot to write! Anyways, this is the last chapter of the story, and yes, I am making a part two sooner or later. Without further adieu, here is the final chapter! *cue applause***

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

"So, it's over?" Sophie asked.

"I mean, they're cheering and Goku is giving us a thumbs up, so.. OBVIOUSLY WE WON!" Niall said.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness.

"Hey," Ricca said. "Where's Odin?"

"Wait a second, what is happening to the ground?" I was feeling something odd with the ground. "Is it being restored?!"

"Whoa." Santi said. "Everything is going back to normal. Even Freeza's ship is disappearing!"

Soon enough, I began hearing footsteps, dogs barking, and people chattering. Even the seagulls sounded joyful with their squawks.

While the world was normal, I realized two things; the first thing, my wounds were healed, except for one.

I still couldn't see.

And yes, my eyes were open.

"Wait, are Goku and the others still here?" I asked.

"Yeah we are!" Goten chirped. I jumped, that probably took ten years off my lifespan.

"Is everyone okay?" Krillin asked us. I was probably the only one who shook my head.

"I still can't see for some reason." I said. "It may be something that only a surgery or something can fix." I frowned. "Not like we have the money for it anyways." I muttered under my breath.

Piccolo was probably the only one who heard, because I could feel his eyes on me.

I sighed. "Oh well! I just have to live life, am I right?" I realized something. "Before I do stuff on my own, I need a long cardboard tube."

"Um, what for?" Niall asked. "To hit Santi over the head with?" I heard giggles from Dakota and Sophie, as well as a "Hey!" from Santi.

"That's half the reason." I said. "I want to try to walk on my own."

* * *

Life was as normal as it could be with a group of warriors. Everyone who was killed was alive, and the land and buildings were restored.

After begging the Z fighters to stay with us for a little while, they finally agreed. I think because they were here (Or because this also happened in my dream), people didn't view them oddly when seeing them fly or anything like that.

Which was helpful, since they hated cars and chose to fly instead.

At first, I honestly was extremely depressed. I couldn't see, so I was basically trapped in a realm of eternal darkness. Unless I got a most likely 100,00 dollar surgery, which I had decided against doing. The same thing had happened when I had broken my leg when I was nine. I started to panic after I was in a cast about medical costs and stuff, since mom always said that we weren't as rich as the other people in our neighborhood. Of course, mom reassured me that it wasn't my fault, and we were fine.

And here I was, sitting in the middle of the living room, listening to Ricca playing PS3 game.

I heard a curse word. "Dammit! LYDIA STOP ATTACKING EVERYONE!"

I chuckled. "Lydia is way too loyal." I smiled.

"Yeah I know. You do Unrelenting Force and she kills everyone." Both of us laughed.

"Hey, what are you two laughing about?" I sensed trunks and Goten's energies enter the room. Goku and the others were off training in a remote location somewhere, leaving the devil duo with us.

I waved my hand in a dismissive way. "Oh just some shenanigans with Skyrim. A character named Lydia can be your housecarl and if you hit someone by accident, she'll kill everyone."

The two giggled. I head Trunks walk over to my sibling, probably asking if he could play.

"Do you wanna go flyin' with us Kana?" Goten asked. "Pleeeease?"

"I'm sorry Goten, but I have to decline." I said. "Remember the last time I tried to fly?"

The last time I had tried to fly, I got lost and crashed into a tree. Somehow I got ten meters away from everyone else without them noticing. Yeah, and Vegeta begrudgingly carried me back since I was disoriented and dizzy. Sadly, I was very, VERY dizzy, which resulted in me throwing up on him. He avoided me for the next few days.

I could practically feel Goten grimace as he most likely remembered the memory. I sighed as I heard Ricca start playing the game again. My nerves were starting to spark. My black belt grading and karate camp was in a week, and I still wasn't able to properly train. I really needed to start up my training again.

How was I going to know how someone was coming in to punch me?

An idea hit me like lightning.

I could sense energy now, which meant I could tell if someone coming close to me, and I knew that the ki of someone attacking flares for just a split second before the attack is thrown.

So, all I had to do was practice.

* * *

I was jittering with excitement and nervousness.

Today was Saturday, day two of karate camp. The night before was in a way, a night for people grading to review and do some "finishing touches" before the next day. I had done fairly well, just losing my balance a few times and getting disoriented when doing my kata and a combination of blocks and strikes that involved a lot of spinning, but the sensei's were fine with that, knowing I had gone blind _(Instead of saying that I lost my vision to a ball of ki, we decided on saying I was in a car accident)_.

I began to fist my uniform and snap my fingers, something I always do when I get nervous. A hand thumped onto my shoulder.

"Calm down," Goku said. "You'll do fine!"

I couldn't help but sigh at Goku's optimism. Couldn't he understand the grading process a bit better? If you lifted your heel, you fail, if you didn't kiai at least once in your kata, you fail. If you got a brain fart, you FAIL.

Currently, anyone who was grading for their brown belts were being tested. This year, they split the table into two, splitting up the ten or so sensei's. _(Basically, you have a table of ten teachers watching you when grading. The year I graded, they had two tables so the process of grading everyone would be quicker.)_

"Can you lead me to the other side of the gym? I want to practice at least a bit." Goku led me over to the far side of the echoey gym, and, I'm guessing he just sat down. I began to casually go through combinations of punches and blocks, occasionally hopping in place to balance myself and fix my stance.

Eventually, I was called for the grading. Oh god, the STRESS.

 _Okay, let's see how this goes._

* * *

I shifted nervously.

My grading went fairly well. Fairly…. well..?

Shit, that probably wasn't good enough.

I did manage well in sparring, thank goodness. But I kept losing my balance in kata and kihon.

Everyone was saying that I did really well, even some of the other black belts.

I heard a person flop down on the ground. "I'm too old for this shit!" He managed to choke out.

I chuckled. It was one of the men grading for his second black belt, they had just finished sparring. I felt sorry for him, he was at least sixty.

"You okay?" I asked, facing in his direction.

"Yeah," He said breathlessly. "You're nice! You'll pass!"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he said that. I thanked him and walked over to the Z fighters.

"Hey." I greeted. There was a chorus of hellos. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Playing cards!" Goten chirped loudly. I shushed him urgently.

"There's still gradings going on! You shouldn't be that loud." I whispered.

"Oops."

* * *

"Line up!"

I got up quickly and staggered over with Ricca guiding me. Man, did we pass? Did I fail?!

"Alright.." The sound of rustling paper was the only sound I could hear. God, my heart was going a million miles an hour!

Sensei began to say who passed and what they needed to improve, I snapped to attention once he said my name.

"Kana." He said. "You were unsteady in your kata, and in the soto-empi combination, but other than that you did very well."

"You pass."

* * *

 **And that was Dragon Ball Z in Real life! Thank you so much for reading! It will take some time for me to start up the next part of the story, but I hope to have at least one chapter out by at least maybe the end of October.**

 **Kiai** (気合) is a Japanese term used in martial arts for the short yell or shout uttered when performing an attacking move.


	8. New story and announcements!

**Hey Everyone! How you guys been doing? I have a few announcements to make! #1: New story coming out! #2: All of my current stories' pace will slow down, because of two reasons! 1: High school. 2: When playing volleyball, I tried setting the ball, and it landed on my thumb. I got something called "Ski-Pole Thumb" It shouldn't delay anything too much, but it's sort of difficult to do everyday things. Anyways! Teaser down below!**

 ** _:D_**

* * *

 _I caught my sister's body before she hit the ground. I turned to see who knocked her out; he wore a dark purple gi, a turban, and a billowing white cape._

 _"I sure hope the surgery goes well," I said as he picked Kana up. "We've been planning this for months."_

 _The man looked at me and gave a smile. "Yeah, I hope so too."_

 _With that, he grabbed the pre-packed bag, and flew through a portal._


End file.
